For The Love Of You
by pumpkinhead0402
Summary: This is a story about Dom and Mia little sister Alexia. It can pretty hard raising a 16 year old.
1. Being Schooled

A/N- This is another story I've been working on, let me know what you think. I don not own any characters from TFATF or TFTF- thanks. I had posted it before than took it off re-wrote it and now it's back. I also changed the tittle.

This is my story about my life. This is how I see it; how I was told it happened. Here's a little background before my real story starts. My name is Alexia Lea Toretto I'm sixteen years old. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I'm just barely 5 foot, not even 100 pounds and I think I'm kind of handful. My brother Dominick is 29. He's been taken care me and my sister Mia who is 24, for a long time. My dad was killed when I was 6 and my mom died of cancer three years later. Dom works hard in his car garage and street racing. While Mia goes to school and works at the little market we own.

It isn't just the three of us who live in the house though. There's Letty, Leon, Vince, Jesse, Brian, Tej, and Roman. Letty is my brother's girlfriend and I love her to death, she took care of me and she raised me. I know her better than Mia, because Mia is always to busy to take me shopping or help with my homework. Vince and Dom have been friends since like always. One day he just moved in I think, but I can't really remember. Leon and Jesse just showed up one day and than never left. Brian was friends with my brother and dating my sister two years ago, than he disappeared for a year, because Dom and him got in some trouble, but I can't tell you about it because they won't tell me, all I know is he left with Vince in the hospital and Jesse being shot. Then one day about a year ago he showed up on our door step with his two friends Rome and Tej, who said they were just around for the drama but than ended up never leaving. Dom and Brian talked and argued for a couple of hours than he hasn't left since. Now he's dating my sister again. My brothers like glue everyone is stuck to him.

I know I can't tell you a lot about the past, I was too young to remember, but I can tell you most of what happens next. Your in for a good story, I mean could you imagine living with 7 guys and two girls.

"Lexia, it's time for school," Dom yelled upstairs from where he was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, "get down here and leave before you're late."

"Ok, ok big brother I'm here," I said annoyed, running down the stairs in a pair of tight short shorts and a black tank top that showed too much cleavage and my stomach.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Dom asked.

'Clothes, it's like 100 degrees out there," I gave him an attitude, "I could change but then I'll be late."

" No, wear whatever, but when your in shop put a real shirt on before you crawl under any cars, I know how guys think," my brother demanded, "I got a call from your school today, they want me to come in and speak to them, any idea what it is about?"

"No, no idea," I lied through my teeth, "got to go." I grabbed my car keys and ran out to my pink Mitsubishi spider. That car was my baby. Dom got it for me for my sixteenth birthday.

Later that day Dom went to see my principal for there "little" meeting. "Dominick Toretto, nice to see you again," The principal Mrs. Green shook his hand, she was ancient, so she was Dom principal.

"I'd say the same thing, but I hate to called away from my work," Dom was pissed he had to be there, "so make this short."

"Ok, did you know that Alexia has came late to school every day for the last two weeks?" the principal asked and Dom shook his head, "She only shows up for auto class, she failing two classes."

"Ok, thanks telling me and I'll take care if it. Now if that's all I'm going to go see her now," Dom was not opened to any discussion

"Fine, she's in room 212, this is against school policy so make it quick," The principal told him, "thanks for coming in and really hope you handle this."

"Yeah I'll handle it," Dom muttered and walked up to my class room. He found the room and could tell right away it was my auto shop class.

"Can I help you?" my teacher Mr. Dewet asked.

"I need to speak with my sister Alexia Toretto," Dom demanded.

"Alexia, there's someone here to see you," Mr. Dewet yelled. I crawled out from under the car I was working on. I looked up to see Dom standing there. I wasn't surprised, I knew he was pissed.

"What the hell do you do for those three hours you're not in school and not at home?" Dom started yelling. I knew I was in for it. "Give me your car keys." I gave them to him. "You can't drive for a month if you don't stay in my good graces than even longer."

"I'm going out with Trey tonight," I was ticked because I knew all the guys in my class were watching.

"Well tell him to pick you up at the house," Dom said loudly, "You guys have been dating for like six months and we've never met him." I knew Trey was not going to happy. We have been going out for a while and he's not always the nicest guy, if you know what I mean. It's his way or no way.

"Fine, but what about school, who's going to pick me up and take me?" I asked and I knew it was a stupid question.

"Me, Letty, Mia, Leon, Vince, Jesse, Brian, Rome, or Tej, Jesus Christ there's enough people who drive in our damn house." Dom said annoyed, "some one will pick you up later, and put a damn shirt on you can not crawl under cars looking like some hoe."

"I am not a hoe," I said defensively, "you let me dress like this at home or at race." I knew I was digging myself in a whole, "plus I didn't bring a jacket."

"The only reason you can dress like that with us is because I can and will kill anybody who looks at you," Dom unbuttoned his black shirt and gave it to me, he was then only wearing a black wife beater. "Here, wear this, I love you and I'll see you later." He told me, kissed me on the forehead and left.

"Damn, Toretto got schooled," Todd, one of the guys in my class teased. Damn, why is it Dom always finds it fun to embarrass me, I thought.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I beat it off of you asshole," I snapped walking away pissed off. The rest of the day went fast and that was probably because I was dreading going out with Trey tonight. I don't mean to make him sound horrible, he just gets stupid when he's drunk, which was a lot. When he wasn't drunk he was really sweet. I walked out in the parking lot to see Jesse standing up against his car.

"Hey Jesse," I shouted running up and jumping in his arms. Jesse is my best friend. Since he's 21 and he's the closest person in the house to my age it's easy for us to be friends.

"Hey short stuff," He pulled me into a hug, "I brought Leon down and he drove your car home."

"Yeah great, Dom's pissed at me, I can't believe…," I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Lexy, Lexy, Lexy," I heard Trey say getting closer to me, "So you're letting another guy bring you home, I knew you were a slut."

"Yeah, buddy you better back off her now," Jesse got in his face.

"Stop," I got in between them, "Trey, this is my best friend Jesse, the one I told you about. He's just picking me up because my brother took away my car."

"Fine, whatever. We still on for tonight?" He asked.

"I guess, but can you pick me up? No, car for a month," I told him. He agreed and gave me a kiss. As he walked away, he was glared at Jesse.

"So that's Trey?" Jesse asked as we got in the car.

"Yeah that's him," I sighed. I never told Jesse what a jerk Trey was to me, because I asked for Trey to act that way toward me, I got on his nerves sometimes.

Later that night I had to get ready for my date. I guess Trey and I were going to a party or something, he was picking up in an hour. "Letty," I said going into the kitchen where Leon, Rome, Tej, and she were playing poker, "Can you help me get ready for my date?"

"Sure baby, I'll be right up," Letty answered. Letty came upstairs and helped me pick out a black leather mini skirt and a red halter top, she did my hair and my makeup.

"Dom's not going to let me out of the house like this," I looked in the mirror.

"I'll take care of your brother, girl you look hot, he'll get over it," Letty left the room.

"Thanks," I yelled after her. A little later I went downstairs to wait for Trey. I figured I better be there when he get here because I didn't want the guys to question him to much. Everybody was downstairs watching a movie in the living room. Thank god I walked down when I did because the doorbell just rang. "Hey Trey," I said getting the door, "Come in, I think my brother wants to meet you." We walked into the living room and nobody looked up from the TV. So I held Trey's hand and stood in front of it.

"V, pause the movie," Dom said to Vince slightly annoyed.

"Trey this is my brother Dom, his girlfriend Letty, my sister Mia, her boyfriend Brian, Leon, Vince, Tej, Rome, and you already met Jesse," I said going around the room, "Everybody this is Trey and now we're leaving."

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked Trey with a stern voice.

"Dinner," Trey answered and I knew he was lying.

"No a party, its ok Dom's cool with it," I laughed, I try not to lie to Dom about where I'm going because he always figures it out.

"Well have her back at 11 no later it's a school night," Dom said.

"Your letting her go out of the house like that?" Vince asked and I glared at him. Dom was to busy starring down Trey to look at what I was wearing.

"Your right V, Lex go put on a jacket," Dom demanded.

"I don't have one, Mia was suppose to take me shopping, but she was to busy with Brian," I tried to get some attention off me.

"I'll take you tomorrow after school," Dom said, "Somebody give the girl their jacket, because she can not leave the house like that."

"Here," Rome said giving me his leather jacket off the back of the couch, "don't loose it or I'll kill you." He joked.

"Maybe somebody should go with you?" Dom said. "I don't want you going to a party by yourself. Tej, Rome, Leon, Jesse, one of you go."

"No, I'm not going by himself, Trey's there," I knew that if someone tagged along Trey would never let me live it down.

"Fine, call if you need me," Dom looked back at the TV.

"Thanks see you later," I gave Dom a kiss on the cheek.

"Trey, wait a minute," I heard Brian repeat one of Dom's famous lines, "You break her heart we'll break your neck." That was Brian for you, hell I'm surprised the guys didn't jump him as soon as he walked in the door.


	2. Parties

"So your brother's friends are interesting," Trey commented on the way to the party.

"Yeah there a lot of fun," I starred out the window.

"Are they there a lot?" he asked.

"Trey they all live there, I've told you this, don't you listen to me?" I asked, "You know what don't talk to me." and he didn't for the rest of the ride We arrived at the party about ten minutes later, I got out the car, walked in Trey's friend Mark house, grabbed a beer and sat on the couch where I planned to sit the rest of the night. Trey wanted to be a jerk he could be a jerk, but I wasn't going to hang around him. Two hours and three beers later I was bored, I wanted to go home so I figured I'd go find Trey and get him to take me home. 'Trey I want to go home," I said after 15 minutes of looking for him.

"No, let's go upstairs," Trey put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a blade. He held to my side. I looked around hoping to see someone who would help me, but everyone around was drunk and dancing. I figured if I screamed nobody would here me over the music. He pushed me up the stairs into a bedroom. He closed the door and slammed me against it and held the knife to my throat. "Now let's have a little fun." He pushed down on the bed, still holding the knife to my throat. I wanted to scream, I wanted run, but my mouth was dry and my legs were limp. I was afraid to move because I didn't want him to cut me. I knew he'd kill me. All of a sudden the door flew open. When it did it must have startled Trey because the knife slipped and cut the back of next.

"Get off of her," I heard an unfamiliar yell, "Trey now!" Whoever it was pushed Trey off of me. It was Brooke, Trey's ex-girlfriend. She helped me up and helped me out the door. "Come on Alexia, I'll take you home. Trey don't try and stop us or I will kill you." She laughed and pulled a knife out of her pocket. "Stay away from her and stay away from me. She led me the house, to a blue Honda Civic.

"I'm sorry, if I'm a hassle, you probably wanted to stay at the party," I cried on the way home.

"Please girl, that party is lame," Brooke said as we pulled up to my house, "well it looks like your having a party too." I looked at the house, music was blaring and I could see the shadows of people dancing in the window.

"Great everybody's home," I put make-up on my tear stained face. "Listen thanks, you didn't have to do that for me."

"Yes I did, Trey used to beat me and he raped me once. I couldn't wait to graduate to get away from him. The only reason I came to the party tonight was because I found out he was dating you and I wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting you the way he hurt me. Nobody should have to go though that, plus I know your brother wouldn't want that." Brooke answered.

"You know my brother?" I asked slightly confused. I looked in the mirror at the cut on my neck hoping it wasn't very noticeable.

"I know of him, isn't he like king of the L.A. streets?" Brooke asked sorta sarcastically.

"Yeah something like that," I laughed slightly. I hoped that Brooke wasn't just some racer chaser who wanted to get in with my brother, because nobody was going to get between him and Letty.

"Let me see you neck," I lifted my brown hair up and showed her the cut, "It's not bleeding too bad, I think it will be ok. I think I have a bandage around here somewhere." She looked in her center compartment finding a band-aid and put it on my neck.

"Thanks, why don't you come in and party, these parties are the real thing," I got out of the car, "you've been great tonight, you've been a real friend. I didn't even know girls could be friends, so just come in and have a good time."

"Ok I think, I will," Brooke agreed, "Thanks." We walked into the house to see a bunch of people dancing and drinking. I grabbed a beer, handed one to Brooke, and I walked around the house hoping to see a familiar face. Finally I spotted Tej and Rome sitting on the couch and Leon playing play station 2 on the floor.

"Tej, Rome!" I screeched.

"Hey baby doll, come sit down," Tej said and I walked over and sat on his lap.

'Hey make room for my new friend Brooke," I said motioning for Rome to slide over and Brooke to sit next to him. "Jesse, get a room!" Jesse was sitting in the corner making out with some girl.

"We share a room," he stated. Everybody has to share a room in the house because there's only five. Because Mia share with Brian and because Jesse's the second youngest we share.

"Its cool man," Tej said, "she can sleep in my room." That's all Jesse needed to hear so he grabbed the girl's hand and ran upstairs with her.

'Dom win?" I asked. I knew he did but I was trying to make conversation, so I could stop thinking about Trey.

'Doesn't he always? I've been around for a year and I've never seen that boy loose," Rome said as he watched Leon play the game.

"See king of the streets," I told Brooke making her laugh. "So where are Dom and Mia?"

"Dom's upstairs with Letty and Mia and Brian went out somewhere," Tej answered

"Hell yeah baby," I said already tipsy from the beer I had at the other party. Dom wouldn't care if I drank, but he would watch me close. I wanted to get wasted; I didn't want a baby sitter, "Get me some Jack Daniels and coke, or better yet I'll get it myself." I got up and stumbled around in the kitchen I poured the Jake Daniels in two cups taking a couple of swigs in between. I poured the soda in and took the glasses into the living room. I handed one to Brooke and started drinking mine. Before I knew it I was done and doing shots of everything we had, mostly vodka. I was to drinking, but had never drank this much before. I'm surprised no one tried to cut me off, but I don't think anyone was really paying attention. I got up and started dancing with random guys, whoever was around.

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard Dom's voice boom, which made me giggle. "Everybody out now." I looked at Dom to see him dressed in a pair of pants with no shirt on. The people left, the only ones left in the living room were Leon, Tej, Rome, Brooke, Dom and I. "Go to your rooms, my sister and I need to talk."

"What?" I asked, the alcohol was starting to get to me and my head was spinning. Everyone had left the room. I'm not sure where Brooke went probably with Leon because they seemed to be getting along.

"What the fuck are you doing acting like a slut? How much alcohol did you drink?" Dom grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs to my room.

"I can't go in there, Jesse's got a girl in there. I ain't sleeping in that bed till those sheets are changed," I slurred.

"We got to get you your own room," Dom mumbled as I saw Tej step into the hallway.

'Dom, she's can sleep in Rome and my room," he told my brother.

'Fine," Dom sighed. I figured it was because he didn't want me to have to sleep in his room with Letty and him, not like I would want to. "But our conversation isn't over. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Dom walked back into his room leaving Tej and me alone.

"How much did you drink?" he asked as we walked to the basement where his room was.

"I lost count," I mumbled, I was tired and having trouble keeping my eyes open. As soon as I saw his bed I fell down on it and rolled up into a ball. "Where's Brooke?"

'I think she's staying with Leon, she was too drunk to drive," Tej told me crawling in bed next to me.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here," I mumbled before falling asleep.

"_I'm going to kill you," Trey said, "You should have never told anyone I threatened you."_

"_No, don't hit me no," Trey took out a knife and held it to my throat, "No. no don't kill me!"_

"Alexia, wake up, baby doll get up," Tej said shaking me. I sat straight up.

"He's was going to kill me," I cried.

"It was only a dream. Who was going to kill you?" Tej asked worried.

"No one, nothing, never mind," I said trying to shake my dream. "I just want to back to sleep." I laid on Tej chest and he played with my hair till I fell asleep. I know people would think it was weird, me sleeping in the same bed as a 25 year old, but the guys are like my brothers, and they just try to take care of me.

A/N- I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope it was better than the first. I didn't get to many reviews for the first chapter, hopefully I'll get more for this one. Thanks to everyone who did review though. I will be updating One Better World soon too. Cheer's helping me with the next chapter so it may be a little while till we can connect and talk about our ideas, but I promise it won't be too much longer!


	3. The News

"Wake up baby doll," Tej shook me. "You have to go to school." I rolled over and groaned. I felt a headache come on as soon as I opened my eyes. I didn't want to go to school, but I knew Dom was already mad at me for cutting class. I dragged myself out from underneath the covers and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks, for last night," I told Tej not looking p from the floor. The lights in the room were bright and it hurt to look up. Tej sat down next to me.

"Please baby doll anytime. If it ever happens again, you can come to me, no matter what," Tej said. I got up out of bed and decided I should get ready. I went to Jesse and my room, he wasn't in there, and so I threw on a pair of baggy camouflage pants, a black sports bra, and threw one of Jesse's wife beaters. Put my hair up in a messy bun and put on some make up. I didn't care what I looked like, I felt like shit. I went downstairs to see everybody but Mia in the kitchen, who probably already left for school. She took college classes in the morning.

"You look like shit," Dom looked up from the newspaper he was reading. I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't want to tell him how much I drank last night. Looking at the clock I noticed it was quarter to eight and realized if I didn't leave soon I was going to be late.

"Can someone drive me to school?" I asked glancing at the eight people sitting around the table. Nobody looked very interested in getting up and taking me. "See Dom there is nine people living here that can drive, but still no wants to take me. I should get my car back."

"No, Vince drive her," Dom demanded not looking up. Vince was leaning up against the refrigerator and didn't look happy to have to drive me around.

"Mia and I are taking everybody out for diner tonight, so make sure your around," Brian told me and I nodded. I gave Dom a kiss on the cheek and grabbed Vince's arm dragging him out the door. The ride to my school was very quiet. My head was pounding and I closed my eyes and tried not to get sick by the movement of the car. We arrived at the school a few minutes later.

"Thanks, remind Dom that I'll need a ride home this afternoon, please," I begged. Vince nodded leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I got out of his Maxima and walked into school, it was going to be a long ass day.

School started out pretty good. Other than a huge headache, I was feeling pretty good considering the other events of last night. I made it through all my morning classes without seeing Trey, except it was lunch and I knew I couldn't avoid him there. I walked into the lunch room and sat down at a table with some of the guys from my auto shop class. "What's up Toretto? How was that party last night?" Todd asked.

"Normal, boring," I answered.

"Yeah, not like the ones your brother has, huh?" Mike commented.

"No, nothing, like them," I answered, "He won last night, were any of you guys there?"

"What's going on bitch?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I was Trista, Trey's older sister.

"What do you want?" I asked standing up from my seat.

"Heard you dumped my brother last night," She laughed. Trista always hated me, she thought I was white trash; the funny thing is was that Dom probably made more money than what her dad made in five.

"Well maybe if your brother wasn't such a drunk and could take no for an answer I wouldn't of had to." I sat back down, I didn't want to deal with her, not today. She grabbed my hair and dragged me up from my seat. I slapped her to try and let go of my hair. I pushed her into the wall, she fell to the floor and I jumped on top of her, landing three punches on her face. We wrestled around for a couple minutes, each of us getting an equal amount of hits. Than two teachers broke us up and took us down to the principal's office. Mrs. Green wanted to see me first.

"You know I'd expect better from you Alexia, especially after I talked to your brother yesterday." I shrugged my shoulders and looked away from her. I wasn't apologize, because Trey hurt me and Trista wanted to defend him. "Your suspended for three days, you can come back next Wednesday. I'll call your brother. Wait outside." I got up from the chair in her office and left the room.

The phone rang at the Toretto garage. "Holla," Rome answered the phone, because he was closest.

"I need to speak with Dominick Toretto," the women on the other line asked.

"He's not here, he's making deliveries," Rome answered.

"Oh, um, this is Mrs. Green, the principal at Alexia's school, she got in a fight. Do you work at Dominick's garage?" Mrs. Green asked.

"I don't just answer the phone here for the hell of it," Rome answered half way sarcastic.

"I have a paper here that says Alexia can be picked up by anyone at DT, so can someone there come and get her?"

"I'll be there in ten," Rome answered and hung up the phone. "I'm hungry, I'm going to get food," Roman yelled to the guys and walked out of the garage, getting in his Mistibishi spider and driving to the school.

I spotted Roman walk into the office. I was glad to see him and not my brother, Vince, or Brian, they would have been pissed. He at least wouldn't yell at me. "My god baby girl, I hope the other girl looks worse," Rome walked up to me and croached down next to me. My cheek was swallen, my arm had scatchs all down them, they were bleeding, and I was sure I was already turning black and blue.

"Look for yourself," I pointed at Trista, who was sitting in across the office. Trista was bleeding from a huge gash on her forehead and was swallen and black and blue.

"Nice job, can we get out of here?" Rome asked, he hated schools, his and everyone else he stepped in; too many adults wanting respect.

"Yeah, you just have to sign me out," I answered standing up.

"This is not over bitch," Trista hissed.

"I think it is. If you got a problem it will be handled outside of this school," Roman told her. Thank god there was nobody in hearing range. "My baby girl doesn't need any more trouble." Trista just shot him a nasty look and looked the other way. God, she's such a bitch.

"Excuse me, I would like to speak with you too before you leave." Mrs. Green came out of her office. "Mrs. Green, the principal." She put her hand out for Rome to shake.

"Roman Pearce," he shook her hand.

"Please tell Mr. Toretto that until he comes in for a meeting with me, Alexia is suspended."

"But, you said three days," I protested.

"I changed my mind," she turned around and walked into her office.

"Let's get out of here," Roman put his arm around me, he signed a release form and took me to the market my brother owns.

"Why you taking me here?" I asked confused. I figured he would just take me to the garage.

"Because Dom's here and I know he'll get pissed if he finds out I took you anywhere else." I got out of his car and walked into the market. I could see Dom sitting in the back room. 'This is going to be fun' I thought. "Hey big brother," He looked up from his car magazine.

"What the hell happened to you?" He demanded to know getting up from the table.

"Got in a fight, Rome picked me up," I answered.

"Who with?" he asked looked over my cuts.

"Trey's sister Trista," I told him.

"Why?" he looked slightly confused.

"I broke up with Trey last night, she was mad about it."

"Did he do something to you because, I swear to fucking Christ."

"No," I lied, "It just wasn't working out." I lied because I didn't want him to kill Trey. As much as Trey hurt, it would hurt me more to see Dom go to jail again.

"No more fighting, I'm gonna let this slide this time because it was cause of a guy, but next time, well there just better not be a next time. Dom told me. I nodded in agreement and then spent the rest of the day with him in the market, till it was time to go out to diner. I wasn't really feeling up to going, but I knew I didn't really have a choice.

We all arrived at resturant down the street and Tej pulled Jesse aside while the rest of us went in and sat down. They had a lot of work to do at the shop and didn't get a chance to talk. "Yo, Jess does Alexia have bad dreams often?" he asked, it had been eatin him all day.

"Not that I know of, she's never woke me up, I could sleep through anything though," Jesse answered.

"Ok I just figured since you sleep in the same bed and all," Tej stated, "Alright let's go in." Tej and Jesse walked in and joined us at the table. Everybody ordered and while we were waiting, Brian spoke.

"Well Mia and I didn't just want to take you out to breakfast to be nice," he started, "we have some news. Well Mia is…"

"Pregnant," Mia blurted out "and Brian and I are going to get married in Vegas next weekend." She said very fast. Dom was starring at Brian; he looked like he was going to kill him. I had to save them.

"Well I have some news too," I lied, Dom not even looking up at me, "I'm dropping out of school and becoming a stripper."

"What? You're not serious?" Dom asked finally looking at me; I tried so hard to keep a straight face. Dom looked like he was going to hit somebody.

"Oh completely," I said and Mia mouthed me thank you. Dom got up from the table and out of the restaurant.

"Ahhh," I screeched, "I'm going to be an aunt. I jumped into Mia's arm and gave her a hug.

"Yeah girl, con grats, don't worry Dom will come around," Letty said. Everybody seemed pretty happy about the news. Mia told us she was three months along, in six months there'll be a baby in the house.

"Stripper?" Vince asked knowing I was lying.

"Well it was all I could think of," I shrugged, "At least, I can think."

Later that day Mia walked into the garage where Dom had been working on our dad's charger all day by himself. "Listen Dom I'm sorry," Mia said.

"No Mia I am, I shouldn't have been so mad. I just thought you were smarter than," Dom said.

"Dom, I love Brian a lot. You know how lost I was when he left. I don't want to loose him again. So please let's all go to Vegas next weekend, party, and Brian and I will get married," Mia said.

"Vegas, huh? Real classy little sister," Dom said, "Send your sister in."

"Ok and Dom, I love you," Mia told him before walking out.

"Love you too, Mia," Dom said. Mia came out of the garage and motioned for me to go in.

"Dominick," I walked into the garage.

"Here, get in" he threw me the keys to his car.

"What? Dom you never let me drive it," I asked confused.

"No, it's ok let's go for a ride." We got in the car and I drove the car down the street. "You weren't serious before, were you?"

"No," I answered. "I just had to save them I'm happy for them. I'm happy for her, when she lost Brian, I thought things would never get better for her. I don't need you killing Brian. I want this kid to have a mother and a father."

"I'm sor…," Dom started.

"No, don't be sorry, you didn't ask to be a father, to raise me, but you are. You and Letty do the best you can." I told him, "I think that Mia having a baby is great because know she'll have a family and I know how bad it feels to not have one." I said as I pulled in to the garage.

"Damn Alexia, I didn't know you felt that way. I'll try to be a father or at least at better brother." He stated. We got at of the car and Dom gave me a huge hug and we walked back into the house. Hopefully one day I will fall in love and have a real family like Mia's going to have.

A/N- Wow this is my longest chapter yet, and it's not even that long, lol! Anyway thank you every one who reviewed! You guys are so sweet! Well I'll be writing more soon, Leave me some ideas please! Thanks again for the reviews, I love them!


	4. Drive to Vegas

The next week went by fast and we were all packed and ready to leave for Vegas. I had had a bad week. Trey threatened to kill me twice and I had ended up sleeping in Tej bed three times because of nightmares. Dom had been great; he took me shopping and bought me tons of stuff. We loaded up the three cars we decided to take, Dom's, Brian's, and Tej's. Dom, Letty, and Vince in one car, Brian, Mia and Leon in another, and Tej, Rome, Jesse and I in Tej's in his Cadillac Escalade. It was an eight hour drive and I was glad I was in the escalade, because there was lots of room and a TV. "Hey girl," Brooke came into my room an hour before we were about to leave, "I brought these for you." She handed me a bottle.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's speed, well not exactly, but it's like it. I know that you have been depressed and not sleeping well since the party and this is the shit I use to take to get me through the day," Julia answered. "It's strong so only take one and not with caffeine."

"Thanks a lot," I said putting the bottle in my purse just as Leon came in my room.

"Hey baby girl, which shirt do you like better?" he asked me holding up a green jersey and a blue one.

"That one," I pointed to the green one. The guys always came and asked me stupid questions about what they should wear.

"So Brooke, are you coming to Vegas with us?" Leon asked.

"Oh my god Brooke you should, go home and pack. We're leaving in an hour," I said and she started to disagree, "no, no argument, go and meet us back here." I pushed her out the door. I knew that her parents didn't pay any attention to her, but I figured she probably loose her job, guess she'll have to work with us. "Don't worry Leon. I'll tell her to go in the car with you." I told him and pushed him out the door. I could tell Leon was developing a thing for her, which was fine by me because I love Brooke, she saved me from Trey and I couldn't ask for a better best friend. After I kicked everybody out I went into the bathroom got a drink of water and took one of the pills.

'Hey baby sister you ready to go," Dom came into me room and asked me.

"Yeah Brooke is coming with, ok?" I asked him.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," Dom said, "She's been here all this week." Its true Brooke had been there every night after she got out of work. She spent 4 nights on our couch or Leon's room I'm not sure.

"I know, I hope you don't mind, she's got it rough at home."

"You know I don't," Dom told me, "ok let's get going." We walked downstairs to see everybody sitting in the living room. "First one to Vegas gets a thousand dollars." Dom told every one and we all rushed to get in the cars because we wanted to win the race. I saw Brooke get in the car with Leon, Brian, and Mia. It made me smile, 'at least she's happy now' I thought to myself, 'maybe one day I will be too'.

So we are on our way we've been in the car an hour and I've already talked Tej, Rome, and Jesse's ears off. Those pills were really kicking in. "and then this girl fell down the stairs," I told them and started laughing at my own story.

"Damn Lexy, are you on crack or something that's the tenth story you have told us since this trip started?" Rome asked.

"No, no Roman Pierce I'm just very hyper," I lied. God I seemed to be lying a lot. I seemed to be tangled in a web of lies. "You know what I'll just shut up and go to sleep." I told them and laid my head on Jesse's lap.

"Finally," Rome said. I sat back up a minute later.

"I can't sleep," I said.

"Keep trying," Tej told me slightly annoyed. I laid back down on Jesse's lap and he played with my hair. I was half asleep when Jesse said,

"What the hell happened?" 'Shit', I thought to myself, 'he found where Trey cut me on the neck'.

"What?" I asked sitting up, pretending to be confused.

"What the hell happened to your neck?" Jesse said and I looked up front to see Rome looking at me and Tej looking in the rear view mirror at us.

"Oh, it was nothing I got scratched by Brooke's cat at her house yesterday," I lied again. 'Maybe I should stop lying', I thought

"Rome look at this," Jesse said turning my head so Rome could see, "doesn't this look like it was done with a knife?' Jesse was suspicious of Trey since that day he met him at my school.

"What happened?" Tej asked, "Baby doll tell me what happened or I will have to pull this car over." 'Ok I guess I got to tell them the truth because I'm so sick of lying, but there going to be mad' I told myself.

"Ok, keep this between the four of us, Trey did it," I answered and sighed in relief that the truth was finally out.

"WHAT," all three guys said at once, "I'm going to kill him."

"Alexia, tell me the truth, did he um, did he rape you?" Jesse asked quietly. I looked at my feet and nodded my head. I felt so ashamed. I couldn't figure out how he knew that Trey had raped me, maybe I talked in my sleep.

"I knew it," Tej said.

"You did?" I asked and Jesse put his arm around me.

"One of my friend in Miami, use to have the same nightmares and act the same way you did about them, till one night she was wasted and told me what her boyfriend did to her. I figured that jackass was hurting you," Tej answered, "Listen you need to tell Dom, that's not in option. I'm telling you that you need too. If you don't we will."

"Ok, ok, I will but after we get back from Vegas. I don't want to ruin Mia and Brian's wedding," I sighed and they agreed.

A/N- I know guys its short and I'm sorry, but there will be more soon, I promise! Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter they were so great!


	5. Verone

A/N- In case of any confusion in the last couple of chapters when I said Julia instead of Brooke, sorry. It's a typo when I wrote this story a while ago her name was Julia I decided I didn't really want to use that name so I changed it to Brooke. I most of forgot to change some of them. I'm really sorry for any confusion. Thanks for bearing with me!

We arrived in Vegas, Dom got there first, but we all figured it would be that way. Vegas was a site I've never seen before. It was huge and the dynamics of it were something I could of never imagined. We parked our cars in the parking garage at the hotel. When I got out of the car I could feel the warm desert air on my face, I knew I could stay there forever. Dom checked us in and we carried our bags up to our rooms in the Monte Carlo. "So Brian and I want to get married tonight around 10ish, so everybody want to meet for dinner," Mia said and everybody nodded.

"Ok but I want to spend the rest of the day with my brother in law," I grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "Don't worry I'll bring the princess back." I didn't want to stay with Tej, Rome, and Jesse because I knew if I did they'd worry about me.

"Yo wait I'm coming," Rome ran after us. Great I should have figured I wouldn't be able to get away that easy.

"Brian, Roman," Dom called after us. Brian and Rome turned around, "Watch her."

"So what do you want to do?" Brian asked me as we stood in the elevator.

"I want to eat, Tej wouldn't stop at all, he wanted to win," Rome told them as he rubbed his stomach.

"Brian was talking to me, but yeah I'm hungry too," I told them. We found a fatburger and we sat down and ate. When the guys weren't looking I popped another pill. "Oh my god I forgot about Brooke."

"I'm sure Leon's keeping her busy," Rome joked.

"Yeah what's up with the two of them?" Brian asked curiously.

"I think he likes her and I know she likes him. So I hope they hook up. I told Dominick to put them in a room together, so we'll see," I laughed telling them my plan. We left the fast food place and went to the closest casino. Rome said he wanted to win some money, but most likely he'd just loose some. We walked through a casino and Brian sat down at a table to play blackjack. "I'll be back I'm gonna look around. Lex you want to come?"

"Nah, I gonna watch Bri," I told him. I watched for about 15 minutes and then a guy sat down next to Brian and bought in for 5g's. I watched as Brian look at him and kind of gasped.

"Verone, thought you were in jail?" Brian asked.

"Well now I'm out," the guy said and then nodded his head toward me. "Looks like you're going to jail doing what you're doing with her."

"No man she's my friend's sister," Brian told him then looked at the deal, "I'm out." Brian got up from the table. I wondered why he didn't tell the guy that I was going to be his sister in law in a couple of hours. I really hoped this didn't cause trouble for his and Mia wedding, but there was something about this guy, something suspicious.

"Watch your back," Verone told Brian. Brian put his arm around me and led me away. Brian picked up his cell phone and called who I assumed was Rome.

"Yo, Rome, Verone's here. I told you he was getting out." Brian told him. I didn't listen to the whole conversation because it was really bothering me not knowing who this Verone guy was and why it was such a big deal that he was here. "Come on we got to go meet your brother upstairs." Brian told me as we got in the elevator.

"What's up with this guy?"

"We'll talk it about upstairs," Brian and I knocked on Letty and Dom's hotel room door. Letty opened the door and we walked in. Everybody was already in the room. I guess Rome had called them. Leon and Brooke were sitting on the couch, Jesse and Mia were sitting on the floor underneath them, Rome and Vince were sitting in front on the TV and Dom was lying on the bed. I climbed up next to him and sat Indian style waiting to hear what was going on.

"What's this all about Brian?" Dom asked slightly annoyed, but not getting up.

"Well remember what I told you about what happened with Rome and I in Miami?" Brian asked and everybody, but Brooke nodded, she had no clue what he was talking about. She figured someone would fill her in later. "Well the guy we put in jail, Verone, is out. We saw him downstairs."

"So what does this mean Brian?" Dom asked. "Are you and Rome in danger? Is my sister in danger?"

"I don't know if we're in danger, because he knows we too smart to let him get to us, but I'm worried about the girls. Lexy was with me downstairs and if he finds out about Mia," Brian looked really worried.

"So we should go home?" Mia looked worried too.

"I don't think we need to run away from here, no matter what we do, he'll find us," Brian told them.

"I should kill you for bring trouble into my family," Dom got up and got in Brian's face, "If anything happens to either of my sisters."

"JESUS CHRIST Dom. They didn't bring this on, they didn't know he'd be getting out of jail," Mia got in between them.

"Ok, listen I want someone with the girls at all times, no one goes anywhere alone. Especially you Lexy, everybody understand?" Dom asked it was in a voice that said it was a statement not a question to be answered, but everybody nodded.

"Let's go swimming," I was trying to break up the conflict. The pill I took was kicking in and I really wanted to burn off some energy. Everybody agreed and I knew this would be a blast. I went into the room. Jesse and I went into our room changed and met everybody else in the hall. Jesse and I were sharing, Brooke and Leon, Vince, Tej, and Rome had there own rooms, Dom and Letty, and Brian and Mia of course.

"Maybe we should change the room arrangements," Dom said. I knew he meant Jesse and me because Jesse wasn't exactly the toughest guy in the world and he didn't think he could protect me. "I guess you can sleep in our room on the couch."

"She can stay in my room," Tej told my brother. Dom gave him a funny look.

"Is there something going on between the two of you that I should know about?" Dom asked Tej and I. Both of us shook our heads. "Fine she can stay in with you." I think Dom just wanted to be with Letty alone. I was surprised Tej even said I could stay with him, I figured with all the hookers in Vegas, that he would be having them in his room. We arrived at the pool and I swear I've never seen anything that big before. It had three waterfalls, two water slides, and two hot tubs that were connected. These girls kept checking out the guys and I had to laugh. Everywhere they went people stared, it was funny.

"Better watch baby girl," I looked at Tej wondering why he had said that and he threw me in the pool. That was it everybody jumped in at once. People were really staring know we were loud and starting a raucous.

A/N – Well I hope your guys like this story. I think it's going to be good. Next chapter's the wedding. What's Verone going to do? Review if you want me to update! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. love ya all- LIZ


	6. Wedding Party

Night time came around quickly. By the time got out of the pool, it was eight o'clock. We went upstairs to get ready for the wedding, Mia took like two hours. Not that she didn't look gorgeous when she walked out of her hotel room, because she did. She was wearing a short white spaghetti strap dress, all her hair was curled in little ringlets. Brian was dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a nice dress shirt and the rest of the team dressed like they normally did. We walked into the small weeding chapel in the hotel. It wasn't like an Elvis impersonation one or anything; it was just a cute little chapel. Dom was going to walk Mia down the isle. "We don't have to do this here. We could have a real wedding with family and shit," I heard Dom tell her as we walked into the chapel.

"Dom, you guys are my family. The only real family I have. Plus why waste the money, we're going to need that when the baby's born," Mia told him.

"Ok, ok. I just want you to be happy," he answered back.

"I am happy," she said. The wedding was nice. Short, sweet, and slightly boring, but I guess all weddings are. It's hard for me to believe my older sister is married. It seems like only yesterday we were playing with dolls.

"So what now? Do we get to eat?" Rome asked after the ceremony was over.

"Is that all you think of?" Leon asked him. He was holding hands with

"No I'm thinking of the strippers we should go see tonight," Rome rubbed his hands together as he talked. He looked like a little kid on Christmas and the other guys

"Gross guys," I laughed. Not that I had a problem with strippers, I just didn't want to hear or see them.

"What? You wouldn't go?" Tej asked me.

"Never," I said with a disgusted look. "Why would I want to watch some chick, who probably has some STD dance naked on a pole? Yuck." I pointed my finger damn my troat and protended to gag, just to add drama to my comment.

"Anyway," Mia inturupted, "Brian and are really tired, after a long day of traveling, so we're going to go bed."

"There not going to bed there going to have sex," Jesse commented.

"Jesse, jesus, even if she is married, I do not want to know that stuff." Everyone laughed at Dom's comment but I knew how he felt.

"I second that," I told everyone than looked at Mia, "Whatever goes on in that bedroom stays in that bedroom."

"Yeah we don't want to hear your shit downstairs anymore," Rome said to Brian making Mia blush.

"That's not them you hear that Dominick and Letty, dawg," Leon told Rome. It was probably the first time I had seen Dom's face turn that red. I wasn't sure if it was out of anger or out of embarresment.

'Ok, that's gross. This conversation had went to far. I don't want know what any of you do behind closed doors." I pointed at the whole team. They were all family and the thought of what did almost made me sick.

"Yeah anyway, Brian and I are going. We'll see you guys in the morning. Thanks for being there for us," she hugged everyone and brian said goodbye and the headed off to there room.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I hear there's this club at the Palms hotel. I here it's hot," Tej answered.

"Let's go," I pulled him off towards our hotel room than called back to everyone, "You coming or what?"

"You still have that fake id I gave you?" Tej asked as we arrived at our room.

"Yep Yolonda Quakermill still exists," I held up the fake id Tej and Rome had gotten me when they moved in.

"I still don't know why you picked that name," Tej looked through his suitcase for clothes.

'It's a funny name," I laughed as I went through my clothes too. Finally I picked out what I wanted to wear. A pair of tight black pants that had a tie up crotch and a dark blue halter top. I went into the bathroom and changed. I fixed my make up and put my hair in a ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom to see Tej dressed in a white velour jumpsuit.

"Damn, girl. You look good." Tej motioned for me to turn around.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," I spun around to give him the full effect.

"Rome, Leon, Brooke, Vince, and Jesse are coming too. They called while you were changing." Tej told me as there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to see the four guys and Brooke starring back at me.

"Why's my brother not coming?" I asked the group.

"I think him and Letty want to pretend it's their wedding night too," Jesse walking into the hotel room.

"Ok, that's too much information." I told them as they all came into my hotel room than looked at Brooke, who was holding hands with Leon. "Girl you look good."

"Thanks, as do you, we ready?" she asked linking arms with me.

"I am, are you guys?" I asked and the five guys nodded. "Lets go." We left the hotel walked to the Palms hotel. The streets were crowded and it seemed to take forever to get there. We arrived at the club. Tej was right when he said it was a hot club. It was packed and there were lights and people dancing everywhere. Tej and Leon went to get me and Brooke a drink as we sat down at a table. The rest of the guys had went there own way as soon as we got into the club.

"So what's up with you and Tej?" Brooke asked over the loud music.

"Nothing, why?" I answered confused by why she would think something was going on.

'Do you see the way he looks at you?"

"What? Like I'm his little sister."

"No, that's definally not how he's looking at you," Brooke told me as Tej and Leon came back with the drinks.

"Here it's jack and coke," Tej handed her a glass.

"You know the name of my favorite man," I laughed taking a sip of my drink, "Jack Daniels." Tej figured if I didn't make it obvious I was drinking than nobody would figure out I was underage. "Let's dance." I grabbed Tej hand and dragged him out to the dance floor. We danced for about an hour non stop. By the way we were dancing I thought maybe Brooke was right maybe Tej did look at me different than what I thought.

"How about you dance with me little girl?" an unfamiliar voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see a semi familiar face, but where did I remember him from?


	7. Making a Deal

I starred at the man trying to figure out where I knew him from. Than finally something clicked in my head, I had seen him with Carter Verone at the casino. He must be one of his thugs. "No, I do not want to dance with you," I told the man, I than turned around to face Tej and to ignore the man.

"Fine, but Mr. Verone would like to speak with you up in the VIP lounge," the Spanish man spoke with his accent.

I spun around and pointed my finger in the man's face, "That's nice, you go tell Mr. Verone that I will never speak with him and to stay away from me and my family."

"Come on baby doll, let's go," Tej pulled me away from the man. I was glad he did because that man really got on my last nerve. We were walking toward the bar when I felt as if someone was watching me. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around the club. I spotted Carter Verone standing on one of the balconies looking at me. Our met for a second and I could see something in his eyes, revenge.

"Maybe I should just talk to him," I told Tej, he has stopped walking when I stopped and was now standing next to me.

"No," Tej said bluntly. He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me closer to the bar.

"He's not going to just go away," I tried to reason.

"Brian and Rome can deal with him, it's not your problem," He held my hand tighter so I didn't try to leave him.

"It is my problem, it's my family," I mumbled under my breath and I knew Tej couldn't hear me over the music. I wasn't convinced that Brian or Rome could handle Carter Verone, he had money and he had power. Just from perception of the few times I had seen him, I could tell he wouldn't stop until he got revenge.

We got to the bar and Tej ordered a couple drinks. When he wasn't paying attention I slide my hand out of his. I pushed through the crowd, I could hear Tej yelling after me so I walked faster till I got to the entrance of the VIP lounge. There was a huge black man at the door, he was bouncer. I didn't even think for a second that he wouldn't let me in, I walked up to him with as much self confidence I could find. "I'm here to see Mr. Verone."

"Alexia Toretto right?" the bouncer asked me and I nodded, "Go on up he's been expecting you." The man moved out of my way and I started to run up the stairs. I spotted Carter Verone standing at the top of the stairs. Slowing down I looked behind me to see Tej trying to convince the bouncer to let him in.

"Glad you decided to come," Verone spoke with his southern accent and I gave him a fake smile.

"What the hell do you want? You leave my family alone?" I taunted.

"I want you."

"Excuse me?" I asked surprised by his rude comment.

"You can make up for Brian and Roman's mistake. I want you to do something for me and I leave your family alone."

"I'm not gonna sleep with you, your old," I told him almost gagging at the thought.

"I don't want to sleep you, I'm old enough to be your father." Verone laughed at the thought of us sleeping together. "I'm not sure what I want from you, but I'll be in contact."

"And you'll leave Brian and Roman alone?" I asked and he nodded in agreement, "and the rest of my family?"

"I will leave Dominick, Mia, Vince, Letty, Leon, Jesse, and Tej alone." I was a little shocked that he knew everyone's name, but the thought came to me that he may have been watching us for a while.

'Fine I'll do whatever you want," I agreed knowing that it was the best thing for everyone if I went along with his deal.

"Good I'll be in contact, you keep this between you and I," He spoke and I nodded in agreement. "Roberto escort her down to her friends." The Spanish man who had came up to me earlier led me back downstairs to the bouncer. Tej, Rome, Leon, Vince, Jesse, and Brooke were all arguing with the bouncer to let them come up.

"Alexia are you ok?" Tej asked almost tackling me when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm fine," I acted as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What he did say to you? Did he hurt you?" Rome asked.

"Who?" I asked playing dumb, "I just had to go to the bathroom and this nice man said I could use the one up there," I flashed a smile at the bouncer and he nodded in agreement.

"Let's go back to the hotel," Vince said and we all agreed.

A/N- Sorry this chapter was longer on paper. I hope it was ok though. I just want to give a special shout out to cheer, she always has wonderful advise for me and keeps me going, I love ya girl! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!


	8. A Meeting During Coffee

We arrived back at the hotel a little later that evening. The traffic was heavy in the late evening which made the cab ride seem to take forever. No one believed my story about Carter Verone. They thought I talked to him, but I had to keep the truth a secret to protect everyone. As soon as I got to my hotel room I climbed into bed, without even changing. I was exhausted, maybe physically, but mentally.

Tej sat down next to me on the bed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired," I told him annoyed; he didn't pick up on my tone and continued to question me.

"You're not going to change?"

"No, I'm too tired," I was getting really annoyed. I shut my eyes, trying to shut out the bright lamp next to my twin bed.

"I'm worried about you, you've been through so much," Maybe it was Tej tone of voice or maybe it was the alcohol, I'm not sure but whatever it was, it made me snap.

I sat up and let my feelings out. "You have no clue what I've been through Tej, being raped and abused. You think that's easy? I'm allowed to be depressed once and a while, I'm allowed to be upset." I was speaking louder than I should of and I was surprised Tej was letting me act this way. Tej was only concerned about me, but I just felt as if he didn't truly understand me.

"Than tell me, make me understand Alexia. Everybody cares about you, your brother, your sister, everybody is worried."

"Well they shouldn't be. I'll be fine."

"People who are fine aren't on drugs," I looked up at Tej to see him pull the bottle Brooke had given me out of his pocket. I didn't know what to say to him. I was ashamed he had found the drugs; all I could say was the truth.

"I was a little stressed about the things going on, the party, the fight, Mia and Brian getting married."

"That's no excuse; there must be a better reason."

"I don't have to have a reason, I mean, does Trey have a reason why he raped me? How about why he hit me?" I started to cry, everything was so over whelming. Tej grabbed me in his arms and hugged me.

"It's gonna be ok."

I looked up at Tej with tears in my eyes, "How do you know?"

"Cause I'm gonna protect you, he will never hurt you again." The way Tej looked at me I knew that believed he could keep me safe, maybe he could from Trey, but I knew he never could from Carter Verone. I did something that night that I probably shouldn't have done, I kissed him. It was the perfect kiss, a minute of so much passion. "I can't do this," Tej told me after pulling away.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You have been through so much in the last couple of months. You're upset; I'd be taking advantage of you."

"So what you can sit here, kiss me, what was it not good enough for you?" I asked him wondering how he could do this to me. The last couple of weeks he had acted as if he truly cared, not the way all my brother's friends normally acted, it seemed like more than that. Tej went to object to my previous statement but I put my hand up to stop him, "Forget it, I'm going to sleep in Jesse's room." I grabbed my room key and cell phone; and went out of the hotel room without looking back at Tej.

I didn't want to go right to Jesse's room because I knew that he would ask a lot of questions. I knew if I walked around and Dom found out that he would have my ass. Deciding against taking a walk to clear my head, I knocked on Jesse's hotel room door. Jesse came to the door in only a pair of boxers. "Lex, what's going on?" he asked worried.

"Tej and I…." I started but was interrupted by a voice in the room.

"Are you coming back to bed?" the female voice spoke.

"Oh Jes, sorry, I didn't know, go back to whatever you were doing. We can talk in the morning." I told him slightly embarrassed I had interrupted him. "So I'm going to go." I took off walking down the hall ignoring his calls from behind me. I decide to go downstairs to the Starbucks, I would go back to Tej and my room later when I knew he was sleeping. If Jesse had a girl in his room, chanced were that the rest of the guys probably did too.

I climbed on to the elevator and took it down to the ground floor. After checking my watch I realized how late it was and was glad to see the shop was open. I ordered a coffee and sat down at one of the tables. Why is everything in my life a mess? Things seemed like they were never going to get better.

"You look lonely," a young woman stood in front of me.

"Most days of my life," I gave the girl a slight smile to let her know I wasn't being entirely serious.

"Can I sit down?" the women asked. She looked nice enough, so I nodded. "I'm Monica."

"Alexia," I told her.

We continued to talk for a while. She was really nice and seemed to truly care about things we talked about. She didn't chase away my feeling or tell me I was just a kid. Monica told me how she was in love once, but the guy ended up being in love with someone else, he was just using her to fill a void. So she went back to her ex boyfriend, a man she use to work for and they've been happy for months. I couldn't believe that she had told me all that stuff about her. She treated me like I was an adult, which was more than anyone else had ever done.

Our conversation was ended by my cell phone ringing, I realized that it was already seven in the morning and Monica and I had talked all night. I was going to be in so much trouble.


End file.
